


Play, Shuffle, Repeat

by Relh99



Series: While We Wait [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Rated T for language, Side Tracks, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relh99/pseuds/Relh99
Summary: All of the Sides have playlists on Thomas’ Spotify. Who knew it was so difficult to get six aspects of your singular personality to submit playlists of music that they enjoyed?(Made to celebrate all six of the playlists being released. Says it’s part 5 of a series, but can be read on its own).
Series: While We Wait [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742587
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Play, Shuffle, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a hot minute since I’ve added to this series! I didn’t mean to wait this long, I was actually in the middle of a different one-shot, but that one is taking much longer than I expected. Remus’ playlist came out sooner than I expected, so I figured I’d write this to celebrate all of the playlists being out now!

Thomas and Roman had been going back and forth for a while, trying to figure out some extra content to put out to keep fans entertained. 

“I could make more TikToks,” Thomas suggested.

“True, but would you include us in them?” Roman asked.

“Maybe a few?”

“A few?” Roman gasped. “I- er, we deserve to be seen more than a few times!”

Thomas shrugged. “I mean, we recorded our movie night. That went well. We could do that again?”

Roman shook his head. “No, it’s too soon. We can’t just watch movies and use that as content.” He paced back and forth, trying to think of something different, something that would take some stress off of Thomas’ plate while also giving the people something to keep them entertained.

Thomas was humming to himself when Roman clapped his hands together, causing Thomas to jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you!”

“Sounds like you have an idea?”

“Playlists, Thomas!” Roman shouted. “While you work on making and editing videos, the rest of us can make personal playlists for the fans to listen to! You make one every month, so it wouldn’t be too out of left field for us to get involved.”

Thomas grinned. “That’s a great idea, Roman! You want to go tell the others? If everyone is on board, we can schedule release dates so we’re not just dropping a bunch of playlists at once-“

“And I just sent you mine!” Roman said, hitting send on his phone. Thomas’ own phone dinged as a link to Roman’s own playlist popped up. Thomas blinked and stared at the screen.

“You just... had this ready?”

“Of course, I have a playlist ready for every occasion,” Roman explained.

“But you literally just came up with this idea.”

“What, you’re telling me you don’t have a playlist based around how you view yourself?” Roman scoffed. “I’ll go tell the others to send theirs in. I’m going to suggest weekly updates. It’s a little late now, so maybe every Sunday?” 

Thomas nodded and scrolled through the playlist. “Yeah, that should be perfect! That’ll give me time to listen to it. I’m surprised there’s not more Disney on here honestly.”

“Oh trust me, I have a Disney playlist.”

“No surprise there,” Thomas chuckled. “Yeah, if you just tell the others that we’re doing playlists, they can just send them to me and I’ll post one every Sunday.”

“Will do,” Roman smirked before sinking out to go tell the others about his genius idea.

******

“Heya, kiddo!” Patton greeted, popping up in Thomas’ living room. “Roman said that you wanted a list of songs from all of us.”

Thomas had been sitting on his couch eating ice cream when the father figure showed up. “Hey, Patton. And yeah, did you make a playlist?”

“Now son-“

“I’m not your son,” Thomas corrected for the millionth time.

“-you know your old man isn’t the best with technology,” Patton finished. “So I wrote out a bunch of songs that I listen to on this piece of paper and was hoping you could handle the actual playlist part.”

Thomas took the paper from Patton and glanced over it. “Yeah, I don’t mind, making a playlist isn’t too difficult. I can just show you if you want.”

“You want to spend time with your dear ol’ dad?” Patton asked, smiling widely.

“You’re not my dad, but yeah if you want to sit down I can grab my laptop and we can throw these songs in a playlist real quick.”

Patton beamed, but didn’t move to sit down. “Before I get comfy, I see you have a bowl of ice cream there-“

“There’s more in the freezer,” Thomas chuckled.

“Yes!” Patton cheered as he ran to grab a bowl. Thomas just laughed and went to find his laptop. While making a playlist was a pretty simple task, he had a feeling this was going to take longer than usual.

******

Logan was sitting at the desk in his room, music playing from his laptop at a low volume. Roman had approached him about two weeks prior, stating that they were all to submit a playlist of songs to Thomas, and Logan’s due date was coming up. Normally, he wouldn’t push something like this off. It was such a simple assignment, and yet he was struggling. Who knew it was so hard to put forth a playlist for others?

Logan debated asking Roman for advice, but he quickly shot down that idea. If he even hinted that he was in need of assistance, Roman would never let him live it down. Patton had already turned his in, so Logan could go to him and ask what his process was, but that too would be ineffective since Patton was known to make the vast majority of his decisions using purely his emotions-slash-feelings on the matter, neither of which would help Logan out since he himself didn’t deal with emotions-slash-feelings.

Logan’s cell phone screen lit up and he glanced down at it. Patton had sent him a link to something. Logan opened up the message and skimmed over it.

“ _Thomas showed me how to make a playlist and send songs! I heard this one and thought you’d like it!_ ”

Attached was a song titled “Human” by Tank and The Bangas. Curious, Logan paused his own music and listened to what Patton had sent. 

It was... surprisingly factual while also soothing. Not at all what Logan had been expecting. He added it to the playlist he had been working on before he suddenly had an idea. He opened his phone again and quickly typed out a message to both Roman and Virgil.

“ _Roman and Virgil, would you mind sending me one song each that you believe should go on my playlist? I’ll admit, I’m having a little trouble and could use some extra inspiration. Before you accuse me of excluding Patton from this request, he already sent me a song unprompted. The quicker you can respond, the better, given that my due date is in two days. Thank you. -Logan ‘Logic’ Sanders_.”

He sent the message and waited. Almost immediately Roman managed to not only respond, but also send back a song.

“ _Nerd u dont need 2 sign ur txts._ ”

Logan sighed at the lack of proper spelling and grammar, but opened the link anyway. Weird Al Yankovic’s “White and Nerdy” started playing and Logan groaned. He couldn’t even be mad, he asked for Roman’s input. That was his mistake. That being said, he was running low on time and didn’t have many choices. Logan rolled his eyes and added the parody song to his playlist. He would regret that later, he already knew. This is what he got for procrastinating. 

Virgil’s response took a little longer, but it too had a link attached. 

“ _Thought you already fixed your procrastination issues, teach. Hopefully this helps. You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to though._ ”

Virgil’s selection had been closer to Patton’s. “Not Perfect” by Tim Minchin, specifically the live version, started playing and Logan smiled to himself as he added it to the playlist. He had not planned on responding to Roman, but there was a reply that felt just right to send to Virgil.

” _Virgil, It’s perfect. -Logan ‘Logic’ Sanders_.”

******

Virgil bit his lip as his thumb hovered over the send button. His playlist was technically done. It had enough songs, and he couldn’t think of any more to add. Thomas needed the link today, but Virgil still hesitated. He could feel his palms getting sweaty and his heart rate steadily increase. He already knew what was about to happen-

“Woah, Virgil! Hey!” Thomas shout-greeted, jumping start Virgil’s sudden appearance in his living room. “What brings you here so suddenly?”

Virgil sighed and pocketed his phone. “I, uh, finished the playlist thing. Like Princey said.”

Thomas smiled, easing some of Virgil’s panic. “That’s great! You have the link to it? Or a sheet of paper with the songs?”

Virgil frowned. “Sheet of paper? What, you think I don’t know how to make a playlist?”

Thomas shrugged. “I had to show Patton the other week.”

Virgil chuckled. “That doesn’t surprise me. Yeah, no I have the playlist made up.”

“Awesome! If you just want to send me the link, I can post it so people can listen.”

Virgil shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down. “Yeah, uh, about that. I don’t have the best taste in music. I just don’t want to give you something bad. It’s different than everyone else’s.”

“Verge, we’ve been over this, being different isn’t something to be ashamed of,” Thomas explained gently. “Everyone has different tastes in music. As long as it’s what you like to listen to, I promise someone out there will like it.”

Virgil smirked and pulled out his phone again. “It has MCR on it.”

“I expect nothing less,” Thomas laughed. “Want me to listen to it before I post it?”

Virgil shook his head and hit send before he could change his mind again. “Nah, I‘d honestly prefer if you just posted it before I panic again and convince you not to.”

Thomas chuckled and nodded. “You got it.”

******

Janus wasn’t bitter. Sure, all of the other sides were given plenty of warning about the playlists idea, but how hard could it be? All he had to do was go through his other playlists and pick a few songs from each. A couple from his musical theatre playlist, a song from the Disney playlist that he totally didn’t have- the whole process was simple.

” _Janus, not sure if you forgot, but we planned on posting your playlist today._ ” The message from Thomas popped up on his phone and the snake rolled his eyes.

” _You can’t rush perfection, Thomas._ ” He responded.

” _It’s getting late._ ”

” _Concerned about your sleep schedule that you totally stick to every night?_ ”

Thomas didn’t respond after that. Janus sighed. He knew that his music choice wasn’t what people expected. He added a Billie Eilish song, hoping to appease some people with that choice, and sent the playlist to Thomas.

“ _Thank you!_ ” Thomas sent back. Janus laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Who knew having a seat at the table meant extra work on the side?

******

For once, Thomas was finally asking Remus for something! A playlist made entirely by him! Full creative freedom, no limits (apart from only being able to use songs on Spotify). It was exactly what Remus wanted!

“Why won’t you just send Thomas the playlist?” Janus asked, his voice sounding strained.

“That bitch thinks he can ignore me basically his whole life and then come crawling back the second my boring ass brother comes up with a half-assed idea?” Remus scoffed. “Two can play the waiting game.”

“Oh my gosh, just send it!” Janus groaned. “It’s been almost two weeks! I’ve already made excuses for you to delay it this much. Thomas expects it by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow as in Sunday?” Remus asked.

“Yes!”

“And all of the other playlists were posted on a Sunday?” 

“No, we all picked days at random,” Janus said, rolling his eyes.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t make Thomas wait anymore,” Remus snapped.

Janus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you submit it before Thomas makes his June 2020 playlist, yours will be the 69th playlist on Thomas’ Spotify account.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so?” Remus asked. He pulled out his phone and started tapping away. Janus watched him carefully, but the Duke pocketed the phone before he could see what exactly he was doing.

“Did you send it to Thomas?” Janus asked.

“Oh no, I just posted it to his Spotify for him!” Remus explained.

Janus blinked. “It’s Saturday.”

“And?”

Janus pulled out his own phone and opened up Thomas’ Spotify. Sure enough, Remus’ playlist was there, uncensored description and all. 

“Classy,” Janus deadpanned, staring at the emojis Remus had added.

“I try,” Remus smirked. 

Not wanting to risk the sudden post giving Thomas a heart attack, Janus sent the link to Thomas himself so he could share it to Instagram or whatever. 

“Why don’t the others ask you to contribute more often?” Janus hummed sarcastically.

Remus shrugged and turned to leave. “Beats me.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was curious about my rankings of the playlists (not the sides themselves) from least to most favorite:
> 
> 6\. Logan  
> 5\. Patton  
> 4\. Janus  
> 3\. Roman  
> 2\. Remus  
> 1\. Virgil 
> 
> If you haven’t heard any of the playlists, they’re all on Thomas’ Spotify account! I highly recommend giving all of them a listen!


End file.
